Staring at the sun
by Jen Belle
Summary: BDSM you have been warned. Mpreg. Harry and Severus aren't a couple, but it isn't a one night stand either. But a baby might just change that. Draco and Hermione love each other and have been married since their 8th year. They both worry for their friends. Harry is the top and Severus the bottom. Draco is a submissive, and Hermione the dominant you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

I am back. None of this is mine but my weird thoughts.

Severus Snape knew he was done finished and a few other things. He was tied up with his hands above his head. Harry Potter was sitting in a chair next to the bed where he lay. Severus was naked as the day he was born; while Potter was still fully dressed. Potter grabbed an ice cube out of the bowl on the nightstand. This was not what he was normally into, but he was Potter's boy until he said his safe word not that he wanted to.

Potter calmly placed the ice cube just below his belly button on his trail of hair. Severus could not help, but twitch, and moan. Potter yanked on his hair and said what did I say about being quiet?

Severus let out a whimper I am sorry master.

You are not Severus you and I both know that, but you will after I punish you.

Severus's hands were untied within a minute. A few after he was over Potter's knee like a child. Now this is what he wanted this is what he liked.

You deserve this don't you?

Yes I do.

Crack Potter's hand came down on his ass again but this time to his right thigh; then his left. This continued until he was begging Potter to fuck him.

Now why should I give you what you want so badly slut?

You shouldn't Potter I am nothing so little in this world. Severus felt as if Harry Potter could see strait through him to his soul, heart, and mind. That is when this master turned those green eyes on him.

Severus kneeled at Harry Potter's feet, and asked what can I do for my master?

You are to suck me Sev. Now do it.

He took off his master's jeans and took him into his mouth. Severus had always enjoyed this feeling of something hard and heavy in his mouth and throat. Severus himself was aching with need, but he knew his need did not matter.

His master told him to stop and get on all fours on the bed. He knew what was coming the best and worst part. Harry Potter was a trustworthy man though if Severus called uncle he would stop. Some of the others that Severus had played with over the years not so much. Potter stripped off his clothes, and grabbed the lube.

Severus bit his lip not to moan at the feeling of Potter's fingers in side of him, but Potter seemed to be one of them the ones who thought because BDSM was a part of someone's sex life meant that prep wasn't very important, which the truth is it always is.

Severus knew he was going to hurt badly tomorrow Potter was lining up his cock to his entrance. And then he was in him. It hurt, but it was a good hurt the kind that made you want more. The kind that made you begs and pleads for more. Potter pulled out and slammed back home many times, Severus wished so badly he could reach down and tug on his own cock. But he knew he couldn't Potter said that his cock wasn't being touched tonight, but he was so close. Was it worth it?

Fuck yes it was. One tug and Severus had come all over himself. And Potter bit his ear what did I say about doing that? In a second Potter came and pulled out.

They both lay down in the bed. Not touching they weren't lovers, but it wasn't a one nightstand either.

Severus gave up trying to figure whatever this was out. His head and body hurt too much.

The next morning Severus woke to the sound of a shower, and the other side of the bed empty. He wanted clothing he wanted long sleeves and soft sweats, but he doesn't have them here. And all of his clothing is at the front door, so he would have to go get it the way he is. So should he grab Potter's shirt or wrap himself in a sheet? Sheet it is it longer and doesn't smell gross.

Part of him wonders if he is right and Potter didn't say that very important spell, but he always said it before they had sex. Nothing to worry about Potter isn't that dumb. We are talking about Potter though.

Soon Severus was somewhat dressed and on his way home. As soon as he was out of the fireplace he was stripping off his cloak, and reaching for the clothes he left by the fireplace, which was the long sleeved shirt and sweats he wanted so bad at Potter's.

He wanted no food just a firm bed to sleep in his body ached and his bones hurt, He climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed.

Harry was at the aurror office watching as Ron gave him dirty looks. Harry himself was 24 by this time in their life both of his parents were dead. Many people now a days already were married with families Ron was one of them. Hermione was not his wife though. She was Draco Malfoy's and they already had a son. Scorpius Ron married a girl name Rose and had a son named Hugo.

Now Harry himself was sleeping with Severus Snape. Not dating him truly, but not really just sleeping with him either. Harry's best friend stopped talking to him when he caught Harry with Severus. Well Severus was naked, and tied up, and well maybe being flogged.

Hermione had no problem with it she just wanted him and Severus to truly get together (more like get married and start having babies). Harry did not know what he wanted. Severus was well Severus cold hard to get to know, but sexy in his own way his long black hair and his dark brown almost black piercing eyes. Draco well he was still Draco and loved to make jokes. More about Harry than about Severus; Hermione would stop them before they even came close to blows. Maybe the other odd couple understood because well they were in the scene as well. Time at work seemed to fly by for Harry. Very soon it was time to go home.

In the back of his mind he thought to that empty house.

Severus was sitting at his kitchen table with Draco. They were close at one time uncle or godfather, but now friend and fellow submissive. Draco was collared unlike Severus.

You know you should speak to him about how you feel Severus.

Speak to him about?

You should speak to Harry.

I do speak to him.

Not the way you should.

It doesn't matter.

Whatever Severus.

Draco went to go check on the tea. Severus sat staring out the window. Maybe Draco was right. No Draco was a love struck fool always has been always will be. Potter and he both got off that was all it was, but it would have to change if Potter forgot that spell….. Why did his mind have to go back to that spell? He did not want children and neither did Potter, so it didn't matter.

I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head Severus. Draco had come back in with two cups of tea. Both were black the way they both liked it.

Do you know who my first master Draco was?

No I am not sure I do Severus.

Sirius Black was my first master. I was fifteen at the time, and I thought I was in love with him. That one day he would collar me, and I would have the Black heirs. You see how well that turned out.

Black was an ass Severus and Draco reached his out and placed it over Severus's long fingers.

They both heard the sound of the floo Hermione must have come over, and then they heard the sound of a toddler laugh. Draco got up to greet his wife as she walked in the kitchen.

There is my Scorpius. Draco took him from Hermione, and kissed the little guy's head.

Now what were you two boys talking about? Hermione's hands were on her hips as she said it.

We were talking about something that does not concern you. Severus gave her a dirty look he knew he was playing with fire.

Well love we were talking about Severus and Harry.

Weasel thought Severus. Did he never know the meaning a master doesn't need to know everything? Neither did himself when he was with Sirius. That Draco's first master and she most likely be his only. Unlike the long line of masters he had. He should not be thinking about that.

You know Severus things would be better if you and Harry both grew up a little?

No fuzz ball it wouldn't be because what you want is never going to happen.

Hermione didn't say anything about the fuzz ball comment she was used to it.

A owl flew into the house threw the open window, and set a letter on the table in front of Severus. He knew who it was from and he had to go over to Harry's. He had to talk to him. This affected them both.

He told the young couple it was time to go.

He walked up to his bedroom after they left. Stripping off every piece of clothing on his body he stared at his stomach there was a baby in there. He was going to be a father. The letter was from Hogwarts saying that baby Snape- Potter was going to go to Hogwarts if his or her parents choose to send the baby when it was eleven.

Slightly shaking as he buttoned his shirt. Instead of grabbing slacks he pulled on a pair of worn loose jeans. He had to talk Harry and he had to put his foot down to save this child growing inside him…..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I haven't been able to stop writing this. I own nothing.

Harry was sitting in his armchair reading a book when he saw Severus come through the floo. Severus was so unSeverus ringing his hands and he well just looked plain scared.

Severus why are you here?

We need to talk Harry.

The Harry is what shocked him even doing what they are doing Severus has always called him Potter. Sit down Severus whatever is wrong I am here for you.

Okay and Severus sat down on the couch.

Now what is wrong Sev?

When we played last night you forgot the birth control spell, and I got this letter from Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the letter and then at his feet.

So what are we going to do Severus?

Well for him or her to make it to the birth I would have to share a bed with you every night, and to keep this baby I would have to marry you.

Are you willing to?

For its life yes.

Harry got up out of his chair and walked over to Severus, and kissed him, and Severus kissed him back! Soon they were lying on the couch making out. Severus was wearing no shirt, and so was Harry. Severus was pleading for more. And then he let out what he wanted most he did not just want to be married he wanted to be collared.

Flashback

Severus was 16 years old thin and lanky kneeling in front of Sirius Black. Sirius was wearing a pair of leather pants, and Severus nothing.

Slave what do want me to do to you.

Collar me master. Make yours, and only yours.

Now why would I do that? Why I want a ugly little halfblood Slytherin as my collared husband? And Sirius Black slapped the ivory skinned black haired boy. Severus curled up and cried as Sirius stomped off. A few weeks later Sirius told Severus about the womping willow, and in a way tried to send his ex-lover to his death.

Harry looked at him and said Severus are you sure?

Yes Harry I am sure as the breath in my lungs.

Then Severus will you wear my collar, and also be my husband?

Yes Harry I will Severus said and he started to cry.

And then Sirius apparated into the living room. He said now what do we have here?

Don't you start Sirius.

I have every right to start when I see my godson making out with that thing!

He is not a thing Sirius Black! He is a good man, and I love him!

That thing isn't worth loving!

Don't you dare say that Sirius!

I just did POTTER!

Severus was on the floor trying to tune out the two men's screaming. He couldn't understand why Harry was defending him. Sirius must not just dislike him he must hate him, but if this baby had any chance he had to stay close to Harry. Sirius stopped yelling and marched over to where Severus hid. Severus had a bad feeling about this but he knew he couldn't run. He was trapped like a mouse under a cat's paw, and like that mouse he was dead. Sirius had a crazy look on his face like how he looked like when he escaped from Azkaban prison.

Please don't Sirius begged Severus.

Know what would the fun in that be?

Harry sent a stunning spell at his godfather, who dropped to the floor.

Easy love I am not going to hurt you.

Get him out of here I beg you, and then Severus fainted. Harry floo called the aurror department and told them Sirius Black might need to spend a night in jail, and what he did. An aurror in training came to pick his god father up. At that time Severus had not woken up. Pulling on his shirt he picked up his fiancée and flooed to st Mungos. He told the nurse that Severus was pregnant and that he had fainted and not woken up.

The nurse rushed him to a room and told him to lay Severus down on the bed. She did a silent spell on him he flinched and opened his eyes.

The blonde haired nurse looked at Severus sharply and said you need to get out of those muggle clothes Mr. Snape and into a hospital gown. Mr. Potter can help or I can your choice okay?

Harry choked Severus.

All right Mr. Potter call me back in when you are done.

Sit up Sev.

Severus sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. Harry helped him slip them off and Harry himself folded them.

The nurse called in the room boxers as well.

Severus slipped off the last piece of clothing on his body. No matter how much he knew Harry liked the way he looked he still thought he was a very ugly looking man, and he hoped the baby didn't end up looking like him. Harry held the gown out for him to slip on the same way you would for a child. Once the gown was on him Harry called the nurse back in.

She said the med- wizard would be in soon.

Harry started to run his fingers through Severus's hair and twisting it. Severus moaned. Now now Severus you know you must be good right we are in public?

Yes I know.

Right before Harry was about to say something Draco burst into the room. Both men knew he was a Med-wizard, but they were shocked was working in the eveing.

Well Severus it seems you fainted, and that you are pregnant. I need to check down there to see if everything is forming correctly okay? Now legs in the stirrups. Severus did what he was told and grabbed onto Harry's hand.

Then Draco's hand slipped into something that wasn't there a few days ago and ow god it hurt. Now Severus that seems to be forming well. Since Harry is the father you need to stay close to him. Since from what I understand you fainted when you weren't close to Harry for right now you need to be by his side at all times. Now out of curiosity when are you collaring him Harry?

As soon as I can find one I like and the others are willing to set up the ceremony, and yes we are going to get married as well.

That is good.

Now Severus you must not drink, nor smoke, no magic unless you have to and do eat properly. You should be eating three healthy meals a day and snacks alright Sev?

Yes I will Draco.

Good Severus now Harry get him home and both of you take care.

The two men went back to their home, and went to bed early. Harry holding Severus in his arms, and telling him that he loved him.

Draco went to his mistress not as her husband, but as her submissive. He was on his knees hands behind his back pleading for her to flog him. She counted of ten strokes and every one made him harder. Made him want his Hermione more. He wanted to lie on his back and watch her ride him, or for her to take him with the strap on in his most private place. Just the thought of it made his skin turn beat red. She pulled back his head by his long blonde hair, and said boy what are you thinking about.

Mistress I am thinking about you riding me, and you taking me from behind. Then which shall I do boy?

Whatever most pleases my mistress is what I want.

She slipped a blind fold over his eyes. He could hear her footsteps.

Then she told him to get on all fours.

She made him ready to be taken. Then he felt it the toy breaching him. He could feel her long curls on his back and arms, he felt so full. It didn't take very long for him to cum. Still blind folded he went to licking his mistress until she came with a cry. She took off his blind fold after she came back down to earth, and pulled him into her arms and told him how much she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I want to hear what you think. I know this is odd. The magic record book is something you find more about later. Now this is a time jump to the wedding and collaring. Again I own nothing.

Severus was up to his neck under warm bath water. In it were rose petals, lavender, and honey suckle. Tonight was his collaring, and tomorrow his wedding it had been three months since he had moved in with Harry. In that time period he had gained a baby bump, which Harry loved to touch not that he minded. The silk evergreen robe he was wearing tonight hung in the bathroom. Check that he wouldn't wear it all night. He would wear it before he was collared. After he was he would be stark naked shown off to the others in the community. Harry asked one of the elders if Severus might not have to be stripped the answer was no stripped down to birthday suit no collaring. So Severus had to suck it up like a buttercup.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

Who is it?

Draco Severus may I come in?

Yes you may.

Draco opened the bathroom door, came into to the room, and was carrying a bag of things. Up out of the bath now Severus it is time to get ready for tonight.

Severus climbed out of the claw foot tub. Draco's long white blonde hair was loose with a slight wave to it. If Severus did not know Draco, and also if the man lacked his strong jawline he would think he was a woman. Draco handed him a soft white cotton towel. Wrapping himself up in it, and then he sat on the toilet. Draco pulled out a brush and started to unknot Severus's hair. At this time Severus's hair was to his collar bones, and no longer a hint of grease in it.

Once it was free of knots Draco spelled it dry. Much to Severus's protest an evergreen silk ribbon tied his hair back. His nails were trimmed, his skin buffed, and had a few drops of pure honey suckle put at his pulse points. Once Draco was finished with his work he had Severus put on the robe. He made his friend look at himself to see what he looked like.

All Severus saw was an ivory skinned man with ebony black hair, and slightly pink lips from him biting them. His eyes were dark and mysterious as if they hid some secret and a little bit of magic. The one thing he did scream was submissive even to the point of what he smelled like honey suckles, which is his master's favorite.

Draco himself was in dark purple Victorian style dress robes, but his sliver collar was visible if you didn't know what to look for you think it was just a necklace. But what they would notice his sliver wedding band with three emerald stones.

HSHS

Harry was dressed in coal gray dress robes; Hermione was dressed in a navy evening gown with a long thin neckline that plunged to her belly button. Her wild curls were seemingly almost falling in her face. Harry was pacing though. He wondered what Severus was doing, and when he was going to get to see the man.

Sirius had stayed away, which Harry grateful for. Remus had talked to Harry, and said Sirius had let him know about him and Severus, but unlike his god father he was fine with it. Also what Harry was very much grateful for was that Remus was going to his wedding tomorrow, and he was bringing Teddy. Tonks had died in the battle of Hogwarts.

Just when he was about to rip out his hair his friend Marcus had told him it was time. Marcus was a thin tall dark brown haired green eyed Irish wizard, and he just happened to be a switch.

As they walked to the main hall Draco joined them. He fell behind Hermione and seemed to take a very submissive posture. Nothing of the cocky bastard was there, but Harry knew once they were no longer around Draco would be back to being well Draco.

Once he climbed up the stage he sat in the armchair waiting for him. In front of it was a fur rug. The end table next to him had a black velvet box on it and a leash. As they were asked Hermione and Draco led Severus to him.

SHSH

Severus kneeled at his master's feet. He knew the others were staring at him. Harry lifted his chin, and said do you take me as your master the one to care for, love you, and punish you if need be?

Yes master I do. Harry placed the thin sliver twisted with green collar on his neck. Then he attached the leash, and Severus took a deep breath. Harry undid his hair, and then took off his robe. Severus wanted to cover himself. He was 5'6, thin, and he had his bump. He knew he wasn't something to look at, yet Harry loved him, wanted him, and had just collared him. No he thought he would be proud Harry wanted him this six foot tall broad shouldered aurror wanted him. The hero who could have anyone wanted him. When Harry stood up Severus did as well. Then they turned to face the crowd. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus's waist and placed hand on his bump.

Then Severus felt himself becoming faint; before he could let Harry know he was out like a light.

HSHS

Harry felt Severus go dead weight. He called Draco over and asked for him to come with him, and he carried his bonded to a room with a bed in it. Draco and Hermione were next to him.

He is so cold.

Get him dressed Harry then I will check him over.

Harry had taken Severus to the room he had planned for them to sleep in. He went over to their suitcase, and grabbed his bonded sweats and long sleeved shirt. Draco had already done the awakening spell on Severus, who was tucked up under the blankets shivering still wearing the collar and leash. Harry unhooked the leash from his bonded, and helped him get dressed.

Now Draco I want know what is wrong with Severus.

Nothing is wrong with me love.

Sev you have fainted twice in the last three months there is something wrong with you, and we need to find out what.

He is anemic Harry he needs to eat more iron and he needs your magic.

How do I give him some of my magic?

Lay in bed with him place your hand on his belly, and let go of some of your magic Harry.

Severus moaned, and muttered when Harry climbed in bed with him after he got in pajamas, and the other couple left. Harry did what Draco had told him. At first he felt nothing then he felt a tug at his magic, and he heard Severus's breathing pick up slightly. The thing is they didn't have to postpone the wedding because the amount of people that were going to be there were less than the number of fingers and toes you have.

Harry I love you.

I love you too Severus.

Well if you guys want to read about the wedding sorry I have never been able to write them, but you will get the reception, and the wedding night. Review please guys you might get Teddy Lupin kisses, and in this story he is six.


End file.
